As it should be
by Plush Panda
Summary: Kahlan receives cakes as a thank you gift, but Cara deems them unfit. Kahlan/Cara. Series of prompts worked into a story.
1. Hot muffins

**Prompt by Sixphanel: Hot muffins**

"You're not seriously going to eat that, are you?" Cara asked, looking on skeptically as Kahlan unwrapped a package she had received from a very grateful woman and her son. It was unlikely the villagers would give them something useful like clothing or weapons, so she wasn't surprised to see a couple of cakes inside the carefully wrapped bundle.

"Why not?" Kahlan looked up, a pleased little smile on her face.

"They could be poisonous," Cara stated simply, watching where she was walking.

Kahlan raised an amused eyebrow at her travel companion before looking down at the treats, her facial expression melting into one of disappointed. "It's such a shame though. These used to be my favorites." She shifted the package in her hands. "And they're still warm, too."

Cara looked up at the subtle change in intonation, noticing the slightly forlorn tinge in the brunette's smile. She stopped abruptly, leaving Richard and Zedd to walk ahead without noticing that they lagged behind. Kahlan stopped as well, turning back to the blonde to see what was wrong. She had a look of determination on her face as she looked down at the cakes.

"Cara?" she tried, trying to catch her eyes.

Cara's eyes flickered up momentarily to meet hers. Instead of answering, she took on an indignant pose and raised her hand in front of her, palm upwards.

Kahlan looked at her uncomprehendingly and then at the cakes in her hands. "I thought you said they might be poisonous?"

Cara rolled her eyes and took one for herself. "The world can go with one Mord'Sith less," she said, sniffing the treat before taking an unceremonious bite. Her eyebrows dipped down into a frown as she chewed, slowly at first, but picking up speed as she determined it wasn't poisoned and actually quite good.

Kahlan tried to keep the smile from her lips as she realized the implications behind the words. Apparently, the woman felt bad enough for ruining her moment to take it upon herself to fix it even though it might lead to whatever degree of food poisoning. Trusting Cara to have some experience with poison, she didn't complain as she bit into the cake, watching while the blonde's expression changed from one of serious business to confusion to reluctant acceptance. It almost appeared as if her companion liked the cakes.

Cara swallowed, raising her eyes to Kahlan's expectant gaze. "They're not poisonous."

Kahlan allowed to show her appreciation with a smile, amused when the fearless Mord'Sith averted her eyes and took another bite. "Are they any good?"

"They're..." Cara looked at the cake. "Not horrible," she settled.

Kahlan bit her lower lip to keep her amusement from spilling over. The cakes must have had chocolate filling, because there was a spot of brown just above the blonde's lip. "You've got…" she trailed off, wiping off the chocolate with her thumb. Her eyes followed her hand, letting the digit linger on lips longer than necessary. It had started out as a friendly gesture, but the softness of the skin was unexpected. The woman always came off as being distant and dangerous, so to have such tender skin was a jolting contrast to her behavior. It left her breathless for only a moment. "Something," she finished. Surprisingly enough, her smile had only wavered slightly and she found it came back easily.

Cara looked at her strangely, but didn't comment on her slip in composure and simply started walking again as she continued to eat the cake.

Kahlan watched her go, briefly distracted by the walking enigma before realizing what she had just done. She raised her hand to her mouth and sucked the chocolate from her thumb, eyes still on a leather clad back. Smiling at the thought that Cara had allowed the intimate touch, she jogged to catch up with the rest.

She ignored the next few thoughts diligently, thoughts and questions about whether Cara's lips tasted as sweet as the hot muffins she was about to eat and why Cara only ever allowed her touch and rebuked everyone else. Instead she focused on eating her gift.

* * *

**Historical inaccuracies all over the place! That's what you get for giving me "hot muffins" as a prompt.**


	2. Mother tongue

**Prompt by Sixphanel: ****Mother tongue**

It's been six logs of wood and it was sending Cara on edge.

She didn't know where it came from, didn't know how it was relevant to their current quest, but most of all, she didn't know why Kahlan was using it repeatedly. What she did know was that the way Kahlan wet her fingers beforehand was driving her insane. The way the Confessor looked down at her lap, brow furrowed in concentration, as she absentmindedly ran a finger along her glistering tongue sent the hairs in her neck rising and left her shifting uncomfortably.

Lashes fluttered, lips parted to allow a sigh…

Cara spared a glance at the sleeping forms of Richard and Zedd and wondered why she allowed Kahlan to stay awake in the first place. The two of them staying awake was a highly inefficient way of getting enough sleep with their turns to keep watch, but she didn't trust Kahlan to keep an eye on their surroundings in the state she was in.

She grabbed another log of wood and threw it on the fire, using her foot to push a half burnt log back into the blazing pile as it shifted.

That was seven.

There was movement across the fire and her eyes flickered back up to the Confessor involuntarily. She was just in time to see lips parting further to make way for a tongue, and Cara found herself entranced by the way wet skin was illuminated by the yellow of fire. Even after the hand lowered down to her lap again Cara was aware of her eyes lingering.

Long, lush hair was draped over her shoulders, gently stirring in the wind.

The wind carried the scent of smoke, leather and what was distinctly Kahlan.

Kahlan was still looking down, so unaware it almost registered as vulnerability.

Cara's eyes narrowed. Her insides were twisting and coiling because of a simple action and she could not sit by any longer. She stood up in one swift motion, but Kahlan continued unhindered. She didn't even look up when the Mord'Sith was standing right in front of her.

With a barely audible growl, Cara ripped the book from Kahlan's lap and snapped it shut.

Kahlan's wide, startled eyes shot up.

"Go to sleep," Cara growled. "You're no use to us half awake." She waited a moment, expecting the brunette to protest. Apparently, her expression was firm enough, because the woman only glanced around camp, almost as if realizing for the first time how dark it had gotten, and nodded.

Cara took the book to her side of the camp and threw it onto the ground next to her bedroll, not trusting the Confessor to keep from reading.

As Kahlan settled for sleep, Cara imagined she was finally able to concentrate on more important manners, like possible bandits lurking in the bushes. But it took only a few moments, once the brunette was finally lying still, for Cara's eyes to find the slow raise and fall of Kahlan's chest.

Cara rolled her eyes and cursed the day Kahlan had adopted the habit of wetting her fingers to make turning the page easier.

* * *

**I dare you to give me a prompt. I know you want to read where this is going and see how much you can influence the rating, haha.**

**Not that I'm having fun or anything.**


	3. Sunset breeze on the willows

**Prompt by Mama Bear and Her Cubs: ****Sunset breeze on the willows**

Kahlan narrowed her eyes at Cara as she blocked her way, their hair dancing dramatically in the air as they stared each other down. She tilted her head up slightly, scrutinizing the Mord'Sith.

Cara mimicked the tilt of her head, raising a provoking eyebrow.

Kahlan sighed, dropping her guarded posture. "Look, I already told you no. It's close to sunset and we still have a way to go before the next village so let's just leave it behind us." As she spoke she gestured to their surroundings, which she noticed would have been rather romantic if they hadn't been squabbling or if, y'know, they had been interested in each other.

Which was not the case.

Really.

Whatever the case, the surroundings were beautiful. They had been walking along a river in the shelter of willow trees for some time now, and with the sunset coming, Kahlan feared they might get in the mood for something stupid.

"It's the rational choice," Cara explained stubbornly. "It won't hurt."

"No," she said simply, moving forwards with the intent of sidestepping Cara, but got held back when the woman moved into her way. Kahlan looked down at Cara, eyebrows knitting together in frustration.

Cara simply maintained her expression and watched the Confessor with clear intent. "It's a disadvantage in battle, more so during the night when—"

Kahlan stepped back and threw her hands in the air in exasperation. "Fine! You may braid my hair," she relented grudgingly. At the smug smile that painted Cara's lips, she added, "But I'm taking it out as soon as it becomes uncomfortable."

Cara briefly raised her eyebrows in acquiescence, and moved around Kahlan to get to the task at hand. "Sit down."

After checking the ground beneath them, she deemed it okay to sit down and did as she was asked.

A little while later they were continuing down their planned route along the river. Kahlan had been expecting the tight braid that Mord'Sith usually wore, but was pleasantly surprised when Cara did her hair in a loose braid instead. Now that her hair was out of the way, she almost missed the wisps of hair in her face and neck, and had to continuously touch the braid to keep reminding herself the hair was still there.

"Stop touching it," Cara ordered, apparently noticing Kahlan's fidgeting even though she was walking ahead.

"Sorry." She lowered her hands from her braid and tried to focus on the road ahead. Another fact that didn't escape her notice was the gentleness with which Cara had worked, folding hair carefully until it was perfect. She even had the pleasure of feeling the woman's naked touch in her neck and—

Kahlan frowned.

The pleasure?

Cara sighed heavily, then stopped and turned around, sporting an aggravated expression. "If it bothers you that much, take it out."

Kahlan blinked once, twice. "Do you have eyes in your back?"

Cara turned away partially as she rolled her eyes. It almost made the brunette feel stupid for missing something obvious, but most of all, she noticed how she came to adore the expression. "Don't be ridiculous. There's a giant mirror to our disposal," she explained with a vague wave towards the river.

Kahlan looked down at the water and saw their crystal clear reflections staring back at them. A smile crept onto her lips. She tried to wipe the expression off her face when she looked back up at Cara, but knew she failed horribly as she felt the corners or her lips tug upwards. "Are you watching me, Cara?" The teasing tone in her voice might be a dead giveaway too.

The confused frown was worth it, though.

"I am merely using my surroundings to my advantage." Cara scowled properly as she continued walking again. "It is a vital part in our training, which apparently, you missed."

Kahlan grinned unabashedly before jogging to catch up with the woman. "Right, you're just watching me for my own good." She nodded in agreement even though the silly smile was still in place. After a beat, she linked their arms together.

"What," Cara raised her eyebrows at the Confessor, "are you doing?"

"Just making sure we can watch each other's backs more easily," she explained with an innocent smile.

It was Cara's turn to narrow her eyes at the Confessor, but she didn't protest and instead concentrated on their surroundings. The summer breeze blew gently, stirring the willows around them. The yellow and orange of the sunset illuminated the water and cast a warm glow over the trees and grass. Little specs of dust were dancing in the air—

"Do you want me to braid your hair?" Kahlan asked.

Cara groaned.

* * *

**And that's another one down~! Keep bringing it on.**


	4. Strawberries and a cart

**Prompt**** by RedandBlond: Strawberries and a cart**

"I think we lost them," Cara said, not sounding particularly dejected about losing track of Zedd and Richard during their latest journey. She looked down the empty road, wondering when she saw them last. The distance between them had to have become quite ridiculous since the last time she saw either men was before the braid incident not a day ago. If she didn't know any better, she'd think they split up on purpose.

"They're both big boys," Kahlan offered from her place in the shrubbery. She, too, didn't appear too bothered by them splitting up as she continued to pluck strawberries. "Want one?" she asked, looking up as she held out a piece of fruit.

Cara briefly studied the strawberry before taking it.

"Besides," Kahlan continued, going over the shrub one last time before standing up. "We'll meet up with them at the next town."

"The next town which was supposedly half a day away if we followed the river," Cara pointed out, taking a bite out of her strawberry.

Kahlan shot her a look. "We'll meet up with them at the next town," she repeated firmly.

Cara simply rolled her eyes and set her attention on the road as she finished the piece of fruit. "This road looks well worn."

Kahlan followed her gaze, agreeing with her statement. The dirt road was filled with fresh wheel tracks. "We'll follow it and ask for directions if anyone passes." Even though it wasn't phrased as a question, she raised her eyebrows at Cara, seeking consent.

Cara nodded and before long they were walking down the road. Kahlan noted how Cara was walking beside her instead of slightly ahead even though they weren't talking. She supposed it was because of the day before, but it was a nice improvement.

"A wagon is coming," Cara said, breaking Kahlan out of her reverie.

"That was fast," Kahlan remarked before walking back a few feet to meet the oncoming cart. Cara watched on as she spoke to the man behind the reigns. It wasn't that she couldn't get directions, but generally, when Cara wanted something from people, Kahlan always had something to remark about her social skills.

Not that Kahlan ever had issues communicating with her, she realized with a thoughtful frown. In fact, the Confessor seemed to appreciate whatever it was she lacked since they always ended up closer after an argument. And arguments were a daily occurrence, as the day before had proven.

Her gaze was unrelenting as the brunette thanked the man and walked back with a satisfied smile. Did that mean her behavior was appropriate around Kahlan? Was she finally learning or was she an exception?

"The next town is so ridiculously close he wouldn't even offer us a ride," Kahlan reported cheerfully, coming to a halt before the Mord'Sith.

"Then let's go find the men." Cara made a move to continue down the road, but was held back by a hand on her wrist. She turned partially to shoot Kahlan a questioning look.

"I still have some strawberries left," she offered sheepishly. "And it's very nice near the river."

Cara stared at her.

Kahlan sighed and tugged the smaller woman along as she walked away from the path. "Let's just enjoy the weather before we go back to blood and grime, okay?"

"Why?" Cara asked, allowing herself to be led to wherever. It didn't go past her entirely how the brunette didn't let go of her the entire time.

"Why not?"

Cara stopped, shooting Kahlan a deviant look as she halted as well. "No, why do you want to spend time with me?"

Kahlan appeared momentarily taken off guard – eyebrows raised, jaw slack – but broke into a smile when she understood the question. She slipped her hand into Cara's. "We're friends, aren't we?" she asked, emphasizing the question with a squeeze of the hand.

Cara frowned down at their joined hands, then at the cheerful face of the Confessor. For all the arguments they had, Kahlan was smiling during most of them, and she had to admit that she didn't particularly mind the way that made her feel.

Hungry.

That damn woman was so demanding.

Cara pulled her hand back and glanced over Kahlan's shoulder. The brunette was disappointed at the loss of contact, expecting a rejection to accompany the action. Not that she minded Richard and Zedd's company, quite the opposite in fact, but she could really go with some down time and now was just perfect. "I suppose we should rejoin the quest well-fed and rested," Cara said eventually, already heading for the river.

Kahlan followed her with her eyes, smile widening.

* * *

**I love the way they dance around each other.**** Someone should involve alcohol in their prompt –hinthint- **

**Lala1330**; Awesome, I'm glad you liked it ;D Your prompt is next on the list.


	5. Valley of wildflowers and injured Kahlan

**Prompt**** by lala1330: ****Valley of wildflowers and injured Kahlan**

"Run!" Kahlan ordered, taking a few steps forwards to stand protectively in front of Cara.

"What?" Cara looked at the Confessor as if she grew a second head. "There's a mob of angry, Mord'Sith hunting villagers coming this way and you want _me_ to run?"

"If you stay, they'll charge us without exchanging a word." She gave Cara a look, which might as well have been a mental shove. "I don't want a massacre if I can prevent it."

Cara was torn between being proud that Kahlan thought she could take the angry mob and starting to run. The mob was gaining ground quickly however, so she just shot the brunette a displeased expression before heading into the valley of wildflowers.

* * *

"Cara?" Kahlan called as she walked through the valley. It had taken a considerable part of her bluffing skills to convince the villagers that Cara was not what she appeared. Even as she was laying out a very convincing argument why this Mord'Sith should be spared, she could read from their faces that they weren't convinced – at all. So that's why she improvised mid-argument and told them she wanted dibs on her death instead.

Yes, Cara had been her prisoner and when she escaped, she was very, very angry. So much in fact, that she didn't want the villagers to help, because the woman had killed many of her friends and she needed personal retribution.

She had to smack around the leader a little and intimidate the mass, but eventually she got the point across and they moved on.

Now all she needed to do was find Cara.

She searched a little more in the knee-high shrubbery.

Where the hell was she? There weren't many places to—

Her eyes widened as something hit the back of her knees and she fell backwards. The next thing she knew, Cara was hovering over her as she lay on her back, a gloved hand covering her mouth.

Cara opened her mouth to say something, but the words wouldn't come out because Kahlan had thrown her head back and hands clawed desperately at her back. She could feel the jaw tightening under her hand as blue eyes rolled back into her head. Breathing became laboured in a matter of seconds and was warm against her face, but the Confessor didn't make a sound.

Cara couldn't snap her mouth shut, something about the way Kahlan writhed underneath her slackening her muscles and dimming their surroundings into the background. It wasn't until piercing blue eyes stared up at her urgently and hands pushed at her hips that she understood what was happening.

"Stay," Cara ordered simply, removing the Agiel that was pressed against the Confessor's thigh as she got up. Fire was in her eyes as she spotted her target. A man had been following Kahlan and he would suffer her vengeance for allowing the situation to occur in which she was forced to admit what the brunette ignited in her.

* * *

**Phew, talk about short. I hope you don't mind I interpreted the "injured Kahlan" a little freely. I'll make it up in the next prompt/chapter.**


	6. Birthday and alcohol

**Prompt by Nameless Number: Birthday and alcohol**

Kahlan wrapped her arms around Cara's waist, borderline giggling as she observed the confused caution that took over the blonde's features. "You're the cutest of the cuties," she began, singing what had been played by the band downstairs. She raised a hand and tapped Cara's lips with a finger. "With your lips as red as rubies." She lowered her hand to hug the woman closer to her and swayed slightly to an imaginary rhythm. "And your firm yet supple… tight embrace!"

Cara stared at the obviously drunk woman, her mouth falling open before she snapped it shut. It almost sounded like Kahlan was serenading to her. "You need to lie down." It certainly looked, smelled and felt like the Confessor was about to pass out as soon as she took a breather. The giddy smile was unwavering as dark eyes bore into her own with barely contained mirth, hands roaming her back unconsciously. She was only barely able to keep her composure in front of the brunette with the amorous words and touches. Her actions had been throwing her off in ways she didn't know it could ever since the moment in the valley of wildflowers.

"You know you're quite the charmer," Kahlan continued singing, drawing out the words as opposed to the upbeat rhythm from before. Cara leaned back when the Confessor inched forwards, teasing smile still in place. "My knight in armour."

Cara raised an eyebrow in an – dare she think even think it – amused fashion. If she had to label the situation, she had to confess it would be as amusing. To watch the fearless Confessor giggle and sing to her like they were long lost lovers was unbecoming, so unnecessary it hurt to be put into words, and highly uncharacteristic, but positively so.

Kahlan looked the Mord'Sith up and down, eyes lingering a little too long on certain parts of her anatomy. "My Mord'Sith in red leather," she corrected, smile widening.

And dangerous, Cara realized with a start. Her expression dropped into one of deathly seriousness as she pushed the woman away by the shoulders. "Go to bed," she ordered, managing to twist out of her persistent grasp.

"I don't wanna," Kahlan protested, moulding herself against Cara's back, hands coming to rest on her stomach. "Come downstairs and dance with me." She pulled at her slightly, hoping to convince her physically.

"Mord'Sith do not _dance_," she stated, removing herself from the embrace once again and turning around to keep from being hugged another time. "You're intoxicated. Go to bed."

Kahlan grinned at her, passing her teeth over her lower lip impishly.

Cara narrowed her eyes, immediately suspicious. "What?"

"You want to bed me," she said simply, smile unwavering.

"Yes," she answered before realizing what she was implying. Her jaw tightened and her eyes sharpened as they focused on the Confessor. "No!" she snapped. "No, I do not want to bed you. I want you to go to sleep in bed."

Kahlan giggled, then broke out into a yawn. "Okay," she relented. "But I'm only lying down for a while."

Cara threw her head back in relief. The relief was only short-lived however, because Kahlan made her way over to her bed. She closed her eyes and groaned.

This was going to be a very long night.

* * *

Kahlan woke slowly to the insistent buzzing of a headache. She cringed, wanting to curl into a ball and disappear from the face of the earth. There was resistance when she did, however, and it took her a moment to realize she was wrapped around another warm body. It was a definite female shape, and when she opened an eye she was greeted with a blur of blonde hair and a crimson shoulder in the dark of early morning.

Kahlan sighed in relief, realizing it was Cara. Further repositioning stimulated her limbs and showed that their legs were tangled, that her left arm was used as a pillow by the blonde and that her right hand was resting comfortably against Cara's steady beating heart.

She flinched slightly, flexing her numbed left hand.

"I'm not going downstairs to dance," Cara murmured. "Go back to sleep."

Kahlan raised her eyebrows in surprise, a laugh reflecting in her eyes. That had to have been the cutest thing she had ever heard her companion say. Her discomfort was momentarily forgotten as she wondered how far she could push her. She splayed her right hand over the naked skin above Cara's heart and huddled closer to the other woman in an exaggerated fashion, pressing her nose and lips against a bronze neck. The warm scent that filled her nostrils almost seemed to appease her. "Okay," she responded, voice muffled.

Clear blue eyes watched what was visible of Cara's face.

"You're not sleeping," Cara noted dryly.

Kahlan narrowed her eyes suspiciously. There was no reflecting surface in their direct environment.

"I can feel your lashes in my neck," she answered the unspoken question.

The corners of her mouth quirked upwards at the woman's behaviour. Not only was she an expert at deducing her state from noticing simple facts in their environment, but she was also not resisting the very intimate embrace they were in. If she didn't know any better, she'd think the Mord'Sith had given up on resisting her affectionate actions.

"And your lips," she continued, hinting that she could feel Kahlan's smile as well.

She didn't know why she did it – maybe it was a lingering after-effect from the alcohol, the easy access to her skin or to prove a point – but she pressed a kiss to Cara's neck before settling for sleep again, pleasantly surprised when the blonde didn't offer any verbal or nonverbal objections.

Cara's eyes opened slightly, trying to come up with the will to push the Confessor away as she repositioned herself for sleep. She should be pushing, and Richard should be pulling. But Kahlan had crippled her somehow and honed in on her steadily while Richard was so ignorant that he allowed his love to sleep with someone else on his own birthday.

Kahlan sighed softly behind her, blowing warm air against her neck.

It had been Richard's birthday and Kahlan was with her.

Cara felt a weird sense of pride well up inside her.

_USTUSTUST_

**Wow, I really didn't see this prompt coming! -cough- And yes, those are tweaked lyrics of the Buffy musical episode's "I'll never tell." I have no excuse, haha.**

**Next up, waterfall prompt! (They're still welcome, btw. Prompts, I mean)**

**Ps. To Restrictions followers: I'm still thinking (and writing) about it. I just need to get through this phase first, gah.**


	7. the Waterfall prompt

**Prompt by Mama Bear and Her Cubs: … I think I'l****l keep calling this "the waterfall prompt," lmao.**

"I'm going to bathe near the waterfall."

Cara raised her eyes from the ground, noticing how Kahlan was looking at Richard expectantly. Richard was lost to the look, however, and was studying a puzzle they had come across in the caves of Rubik. According to the wall carvings, if the cube was solved, it would fall apart to reveal a map to unimaginable treasures.

Even Cara, who might not be wholly attuned to the more subtle side of certain conversations, found the hint so obvious she thought the woman might've as well just asked for children. And now that Kahlan had finally averted her amorous attentions from her, she wasn't going to let the effort go to waste. All that needed to happen was for Richard to start pulling her back to him and these confusing situations would finally stop occurring. Standing as close as she was to Richard, Cara elbowed him in the ribs, startling him out of his thoughts.

"What?" He looked up, taking in first Cara's then Kahlan's look. "Oh, right. Cara can go with you," he said, shrugging it off. With those words he set his attention back on the cube, rotating one of the pieces once he was sure that was the right move.

Kahlan's mouth fell open, eyebrows rising in incomprehension to complete the dumbfounded look. Cara's expression almost matched Kahlan's one, though hers was considerably less offended and more incredulous.

After another second of indignant staring, all emotion was wiped off the brunette's face. Kahlan then simply turned around and headed for the waterfall. Cara thought she heard a huff as well, but that might have been her robes swishing in the winds. "Amateur," she muttered, following the Confessor into the woods reluctantly.

Richard looked up briefly, watching them go in wonder.

Once at the waterfall, Cara realized that watching over Kahlan as she bathed was the worst thing she could be doing at a time like this. "Am I really that unattractive?" Kahlan demanded angrily from her place on a rock, yanking off one of her boots.

It was final. The Creator was really punishing her for her past.

Cara stared at the Confessor, daring her to continue down that path, arms folded in pose not amused.

"I mean, what am I doing wrong?" she continued, glancing up at the Mord'Sith every once in a while, but ignoring her closed position. "Am I not smiling correctly? Are my eyes not enchanting enough? Is my posture not sensual?"

She was so going down that path.

Cara gritted her teeth as the woman lost her other boot. It positively infuriated her that Richard made Kahlan doubt herself, because all she could think of was how Kahlan was everything she said and more. She deserved to know that at least.

"Don't ask me," Cara replied at last, making sure her voice held a tone of finality. Kahlan may deserve to know, but not via her. She would have preferred silence, but she had a feeling that would be ineffective to get her message across.

"Sorry," Kahlan said, and Cara couldn't decide whether she was sincere or not. That didn't matter, however. What mattered was that she stopped talking and allowed the blonde to observe their surroundings for any possible dangers or peeping toms.

There was something about their environment that unsettled her, but she couldn't quite place it. The water was clear, the birds were chirping, the sun illuminated any possible hiding places, and the greenery offered enough protection should they need it.

By the time her eyes had trailed back to the space Kahlan had been occupying, the woman in question was already undressed and wading into the water. Not allowing her eyes to wander excessively, she glanced down at the heap of clothing that rested on a dead trunk. It wasn't covered in moss and it was still damp from the heavy storm this afternoon.

Cara grew restless as her eyes flitted over their setting once more. There were two more trunks resting at the bank of the river, but there was no sign of the tree trunk having broken off anywhere nearby, so that meant it had to have drifted down from the river.

Her gaze drifted back to Kahlan, whose form was mostly obscured by the cascading water. Thoughts died out for a moment as she watched sleek, black hair being pushed back, lean muscles moving tantalizing beneath smooth, pale skin. She was only barely conscious enough to notice that the image stirred something inside her that should be avoided. Her visual indulging was only halted when she caught movement above them.

Her eyes widened and before she was conscious of it, she was already running towards the Confessor. "Kahlan!"

"What?" Kahlan turned her head, barely able to keep her eyes open as water poured down on her continuously. She could make out how Cara was quickly approaching her, alerting her. There was a loud creaking above her, and she wanted to step out of the downpour of water to see what it was, but a solid weight connected with her, pushing her out of the way. She braced herself for impact against the rock wall, yet all she felt was a cushioned blow.

A loud clap thundered through the forest, startling some nearby birds.

Quickly clearing her eyes from any excess water, Kahlan looked down onto pained features. She was by all means lying on top of the Mord'Sith, who had managed to ease the blow for her by landing them so that she was on bottom. Sure that she'd recover from the hit, she turned to see what the loud noise had been, coming face to face with what had been a tree not too long ago.

"Look up next time," Cara groaned from underneath her. Kahlan gazed down into annoyed green eyes, slowly becoming aware of how they were pressed together and in what state of undress she was. She averted her gaze, blushing, but was unable to remove herself from the other woman because it meant she had to reveal herself further.

Cara rolled her eyes. So the Confessor was brave enough to undress while her attention was mainly elsewhere, but not enough to stand before her naked. "I'll close my eyes," she muttered, entirely unimpressed. True to her word, she closed her eyes and waited for Kahlan to get off her. The only fault in her plan was that now she could feel every minute shift, every delicious curve resting against her.

Kahlan looked up at the words, only now taking in Cara's wet hair and glistering skin. Her leather had become slippery, her leg was pressing into her wonderfully and—

Kahlan swallowed, tearing away her gaze as she removed herself quickly.

As she waited for a sign that she could get up and open her eyes again, Cara let her mind enjoy all the ways in which she could hurt Richard without getting blamed for it.

_USTUSTUST_

**I know it's unbecoming of the writer to laugh at her own jokes, but LOL, Rubik's cube, LOL. Man, sometimes I'm amazed at my ability to BS my way out of stuff like this.**

**Is it wrong of me to get excited over the awkward aftermath in the next chapter? -ustaholic-**

**Mama Bear and Her Cubs: **I know what you meant with your prompt, but this interpretation was just too good to pass up. I mean, seriously. Do you get it? The _log_s of wood? Hahaha—yeah, okay, moving on.


	8. Infiltrating a brothel

**Prompt by Nameless Number: infiltrating/going undercover in a brothel  
****Prompt by Vanamo: naked syrup wrestling**

Kahlan kept her face carefully composed as she was showed around the shady brothel where the corrupt governor was supposed to be residing for the evening. She briefly wondered if it would've been better for Richard to go instead.

"… and there's a match in the back, if you're interested in that kind of thing," the hostess continued, smiling lecherously as her eyes found Kahlan's again. There was something about the way the woman looked at her that made her want to take a very long bath.

"A match?" she asked, making sure her tone was inquisitive and borderline bored rather than surprised and abhorred.

"We have arranged for the Arena to be filled with jam," the woman explained, not hiding her appreciation for Kahlan as she took a drag from her cigarette. "I hear it will be quite a show to watch with Velvet participating."

Kahlan nodded. That was one of the reminders of why she didn't want Richard to go. She glanced around the room like she'd seen such matches a thousand times before and was looking for something more interesting to entertain herself with. Her eyes skimmed over several of the scantily clad bodies for purchase. They littered the bar, advertising that they were the best choice through less conventional methods. The stench of smoke and sex was heavy in the air. It made the urge for that bath all the more pronounced.

"Please, take your pick. _We_ are here to serve," the hostess urged, none to subtly including herself.

At the far end Kahlan spotted Cara, looking as if she belonged in the setting as she persuaded a man that was standing much too close for comfort. She couldn't help but think that the Mord'Sith looked out of character in her revealing dress. Cara grinned at something he said, watching him through her eyelashes. He stepped closer, placing a hand on her hip.

The flare of resentment that rippled through her body at the action took the Confessor aback, but she forced herself not to show an outward reaction. Instead she waited for her to look over. Once they made eye-contact, the blonde raised her hand to tuck a few stray hairs behind her ear purposely.

Kahlan breathed a mental sigh of relief. That was the sign that indicated she had been unsuccessful in convincing the governor to choose her and that they had to move on to plan B. "I want her," she demanded, turning back to the hostess.

"Are you sure?" the woman asked, her gaze flickering over to Cara. "She came in just yesterday, wouldn't you—"

"I'll be upstairs," Kahlan cut in, leaving no room for argument. "In my room."

* * *

"It's not here," Cara stated from her place on the bed, referring to the will that the governor carried around with him at all times. Both her and Kahlan were searching his room as he watched the match. The piece of paper should state that the local fisherman was the rightful heir to the ruling position, and for reasons Cara didn't quite understand they had taken it upon themselves to help the peasant. The current ruler handed out death sentences like they were warm rolls at a baker, so she just convinced herself that it was a dishonourable way or ruling. It had nothing to do with the pleading cerulean eyes that had locked on her at that particular moment.

Kahlan paced around the room, having come to the conclusion that it was not there a while ago. She stopped, frowning down at the casually reclining Mord'Sith. "What now? We can't very well wait for him to return and ambush him."

"Can we?" Cara asked with a mischievous smile, tilting her head slightly. Kahlan didn't know what warranted the playful behaviour, maybe it was the fact that she had been radiating discomfort since the moment they set foot in the governor's chamber, but it made her skin tingle uncomfortably all over.

Before Kahlan could compose a reply, footsteps resounded in the hallway, definite male laughter becoming louder as they stumbled closer to the room. Her eyes flickered across the room, but she was saved from having to find a good hiding spot for Cara had already pulled her down on the bed.

As Cara flipped them over so that she was on top, Kahlan had to wonder why it was that they kept ending up in this particular position. Her eyes widened when she suddenly felt a hand on the inside of her naked thigh. "What are you _doing_?" she hissed, grasping at Cara's shoulders.

"Pant," was the firm reply. She tried to catch the woman's eyes, but she was too busy positioning herself between her legs.

A key rustled in the lock.

"_What_?"

"Groan, scream, I don't care," Cara whispered harshly, meeting Kahlan's eyes.

Realization hit her like a ton of bricks.

The door opened.

Cara's lips were suddenly on her pulse point and nails scraped along the inside of her thigh encouragingly. She wasn't acting when her back arched, when her head was thrown back, or when she whimpered helplessly. What had been a tingle beneath her skin was sent aflame, scorching delicate flesh.

"Oh, a present." Kahlan was made deaf to the man's voice by Cara's lips, trailing up along her throat, jaw until they hovered over parted lips.

Green eyes clashed with blue.

Kahlan pulled Cara down and they were kissing, eager and fast. The heat that had been crawling underneath her skin gathered in her chest, pushing her to deepen the kiss, turn it open-mouthed and wet. It tore at her, annihilating her restraints, making the tension that had build up between them in the last few weeks undeniable.

"You go back downstairs, honey, I have gifts to unwrap."

There was some shuffling and the door closed, but all that Kahlan knew was the soft, demanding embrace of Cara's lips and the hips rolling into her own. However it may have looked on the outside, the pressure was in all the wrong places, issuing forth a frustrated groan from her.

But then the bed dipped and Cara was ripped away from her.

It took a moment for her to process what happened next, but apparently, the blonde had pulled away on her own to elbow the governor in the face – hard. He crumpled to the floor, knocked out. For some reason, she had expected the other woman to return to her after he was dealt with, but she was left feeling strangely cold when Cara removed herself to go through the governor's pockets.

"Ah," Cara proclaimed proudly as she produced an envelope from his inner pocket. Kahlan watched her uncomprehendingly, her quiet panting earning back Cara's attention. She shifted awkwardly before meeting the Confessor's eyes resolutely. "Good job."

Kahlan could beat herself over the head.

_USTUSTUST_

**Reasons why I'm going to hell: +5. Hahaha. Man, these prompts were borderline impossible to keep T-rated (also, let's pretend there aren't any inaccuracies, shall we?). **

**Because that's my goal; to annoy my readers to death with incredible amounts of raging UST.**

**Make that +6.**


	9. A treehouse

**Prompt by RedAndBlond: a treehouse  
****Prompt by Mama Bear and Her Cubs: Shadows amongst the fighting**

"It looks like a dog," Richard said, folding his arms.

Kahlan tilted her head, mimicking his position as she took in the painting before them. "Maybe it's a horse," she offered.

He tilted his head the other way. "Or a table."

She chuckled, nudging him with an elbow. A smile broke through his serious expression as he looked over at Kahlan. Cara watched on as Richard took her in his arms and as the Confessor protested playfully at the embrace, both of them laughing for no apparent reason. She rolled her eyes at their ridiculous behaviour, looking around the treehouse they had come across. Zedd was looking through some books at the far end of the deserted cabin. The three of them seemed to think that just because there was an inch of dust covering the entire space, it was safe for them to occupy for the night.

She ignored the childish behaviour and walked over to the tiny desk. There was an unremarkable book lying there, prickling her curiosity. She trailed its cover, gathering dust, before flicking it open. A pulse of magic was released through the air, pressing into her joints uncomfortably.

"Did you feel that?" Kahlan asked, seriousness breaking through her playful wrestling with Richard.

"Feel what?" His smile melted away once he saw the worry etched on her face.

Cara glanced over at the wizard, but he kept on reading like nothing had happened. Not trusting the situation, she took the book with her.

* * *

Richard frowned as he watched how Cara was staring uncharacteristically at Kahlan. She had been at it for the larger part of the evening and it was starting to worry him even though Kahlan seemed remarkably unaware of the attention.

He waited for Kahlan to head up into the treehouse before approaching the blonde. "Cara?"

She startled out of her trance, blinking several times before looking at Richard. "What?" she asked brusquely.

That was more like Cara, but he still wasn't convinced there wasn't anything wrong. Her eyes held a strange shine to them. "Are you okay?"

"Fine," she snapped, standing up to follow Kahlan into the cabin.

His frown deepened. Cara had been acting differently for a while now, but this was plain crazy. Did he do something to offend her?

* * *

Cara wasn't feeling like herself. Her mind felt fuzzy and her thoughts not her own. It was impossible to concentrate, especially with the Confessor around. Not even the comforting sting from her Agiel could nullify the way she was unravelling on the inside, but she refused to acknowledge that foreign emotions were influencing her.

She knew it was a bad idea to follow Kahlan up into the cabin where they were alone, but she didn't want to be around Richard in this condition. That, and maybe she knew more about what was happening.

Kahlan was sitting in her favourite chair when she entered the cabin, gnawing at her thumb nail as she usually did when she was nervous. Her eyes were distant, focused on the ground.

Cara's eyebrows knitted together in confusion. Kahlan didn't have a favourite chair and neither did she bite her nails, not even when she was nervous.

The floor beneath her feet creaked, alerting blue eyes to her presence.

A cold shiver ran down her spine. Her thoughts dissolved.

"Hannah," Kahlan whispered.

Cara's eyes closed of their own accord. She shuddered.

"Leslie," she responded, eyes filled with unshed tears when she reopened them.

* * *

Richard stretched his back, rubbing his neck absentmindedly as he entered the treehouse. He figured it was better if he gave Cara a few moments to settle for bed. He'd confront her the next day, when, hopefully, she was in a better mood.

Cara and Kahlan were still up and about, however.

"You guys still awake?" he asked conversationally, lowering the hand in his neck.

"Don't cry," Kahlan whispered. The tone she used made him freeze. It was careful, light and full of submission like when she had been confessed. After he recovered from that shock, the words started to register in his mind. "I'm here now, Hannah. Don't cry." What he saw disabled any thought that might've been running through his mind. Kahlan was gently holding Cara's face in her hands, standing impossibly close, shooting the blonde a look that tore his heart apart. In turn, Cara was returning the look with large, moist eyes, holding onto the other woman as if she was her life-support.

He was rooted to the spot, petrified, because then they were kissing with such a tenderness he wasn't sure he ever experienced. The air was thick with emotion, choking him slowly but surely. He didn't know how long he had been watching, seeing them _make love_ with their mouths, but eventually he found strength in the fact that Kahlan had called Cara Hannah.

Something was wrong.

"Kahlan?" he called, regaining control of his limbs. He walked over, intent to find out what had happened.

Cara turned away from the kiss, glaring at Richard unabashedly. "Touch him like you touch her and I will hurt you."

"Cara," Kahlan chastised. "We're not here to hurt anyone."

Richard slowed his pace momentarily at the use of Cara's name, but then continued on with new resolve. Whatever was happening, it was going to end now.

* * *

"This is most unfortunate," Zedd commented, glancing between Kahlan and Cara. They had resorted to tying them up to different trees once they got downstairs, because it was simply impossible to keep them from each other and they needed time to think over the best course of action. Kahlan seemed at peace with having been restrained, but Cara kept shifting, different emotions flitting across her face, ranging from helpless to loving to about ready to tear someone's heart out. "They appear to have been possessed."

"Why?" Richard asked, keeping an eye on Cara in case she managed to loosen the ties around her wrists. "Can it be undone?"

"Please, no," Kahlan begged in that tone that Richard had come to despise very fast. "We just want to be together."

Richard blanched while Zedd merely continued to observe the situation, waiting for them to explain themselves.

"Not like that, you idiot," Cara growled through clenched teeth. She grimaced, squeezing her eyes shut in pain. Kahlan looked over at the blonde, something about her composure changing as she leaned towards her.

"Cara, don't fight it. You'll lose yourself." Richard narrowed his eyes at the change in tone. That was definitely Kahlan. "They're not here to hurt us."

She opened her eyes to glare at Kahlan. "They've already hurt Richard."

"He understands." Her eyes flickered over to Richard momentarily. He stood with his arms folded, not liking where this was going. "He _has_ to understand. If we don't give them this closure they'll move on to others."

"That's a problem how, exactly?" Cara demanded.

"Who knows when the next few travellers will cross this part of the woods, how long they'll suffer through this longing," she continued. "Can't you feel it?"

Cara seemed to grow less restless, her frown easing up slightly. "Yes," she agreed reluctantly.

Kahlan settled her attention back on Zedd and Richard. "I want to give them this," she stated, tears forming in her eyes. "Please," she begged. "This feeling is unbearable."

Richard ground his teeth as all eyes rested on him expectantly. He tore his eyes from the scene, the slight inclination of his head just before he turned away interpretable as the go ahead. Zedd remained thoughtful as he watched the two. Richard stormed off. "Are you sure?"

Kahlan turned her pleading gaze on Cara and the blonde could not tear her eyes away. Those watery blue eyes scratched at her will to protect the Lord Rahl and under the blur of aching thoughts and _feelings_ she could do nothing but relent.

She nodded.

* * *

Cara watched Kahlan or Leslie or whoever she was looking at right now sceptically once they were finally alone and untied. The pushing at the back of her mind had eased off when she agreed to letting them have their way, but now that the moment had arrived, she wasn't quite sure what to expect.

"Hannah?" Leslie spoke, eyes glimmering with barely contained happiness and his voice dripping with honey and everything nice. His hands reached for hers, a wide, honest grin playing on his lips.

Cara tried to convince herself that it wasn't her who succumbed to the look of pure joy on Kahlan's face, that Hannah had somehow crept into her mind prematurely without her realizing, but as those heavenly soft lips pressed against her own and a wave of thoughts that were not her own drowned her, she knew that she had betrayed Lord Rahl.

* * *

When Cara opened her eyes, the world was still dark. The campfire had died out to glowing logs of ash, barely shedding any light upon them. She was aware that she was sitting in the grass, leaning back against a warm body. Arms were wrapped around her snugly and her head was reclined on a shoulder. She had seen everything, felt everything happen, and listened voluntarily to every meaningless story Leslie and Hannah had to share. It left her disgustingly fulfilled and full with a sticky sweet emotion that made her want to take a thorough, long bath.

"Hey," Kahlan greeted her gently, her voice betraying the barest of smiles.

She tilted her head to the side and looked upon the dark outline of the Confessor's face. Her breath was warm and equally gentle against her face. She wanted to say something, to emerge from this horrid, syrupy sweet situation with a snarky remark, but she was unable to speak. Kahlan was not pushing her away, not ending their moment after the legitimacy of it had ended. With thoughts filling her mind that still not seemed quite like her own, shadows of thoughts that were left to fend for themselves, she raised a hand – a hand which she noticed was lacking a glove – and ran her fingers along the woman's jaw tenderly.

The breathing against her face became more pronounced against her lips and as those familiar lips connected with her own for the umpteenth time that night she realized that her allegiance had shifted a long time ago. It might have been Lord Rahl's orders that pushed her over the edge, but it was Kahlan who always pointed her in the right direction.

_RSTUSTUST_

**I believe this is the moment where you all go: … lolwut? I know I am, hahaha. It's a good thing I'm not taking this story too seriously, because wow, those are some huge, gaping plotholes.**

**RedAndBlond, Mama Bear and Her Cubs; **DIDN'T SEE THAT COMING, DID YOU? -maniacal laugher- (why yes, yes I am enjoying this too much).


	10. Kittens

**Prompt by Sixphanel: Kitten****s**

Zedd looked up when a man in unremarkable robes entered their camping site. They had set up camp nowhere near the road, and he seemed like he was panicking, so he could only guess he had been actively seeking them out for help. That was why the wizard was so surprised when the man started speaking.

"I'm sorry," he began, speaking quickly. "I'm so, so sorry. Your friends were fighting near the great oak, and they were distracted, and I have mouths to feed, and there was this spell that made stealing from them all the more easier, but it's only temporary and—"

Zedd raised his hand, interrupting the rant. "Where are they?"

The man lowered his eyes to the ground in shame. Zedd didn't follow his gaze until he saw movement in the grass. It was mildly surprising to see three cats following the man, and he didn't make the connection until he saw the formation they walked in and the colour of their eyes. A proud Ragdoll was leading the felines, a black Maine Coon following close behind and eventually a ginger tabby appeared through the shrubbery, sauntering along lazily. He didn't know much about cats, but he knew that bright blue, deep brown and clear green anywhere.

Zedd gaped a little longer before raising his eyes to the man. "You said it was temporary?"

The man nodded vigorously. "I see I was wrong now! Please, I'll do anything."

Zedd looked down again when the black cat trotted over. Even in this form, the tilt of her head managed to convey the message. Kahlan had confessed him. "Smart girl," he praised.

* * *

Zedd couldn't help but smile around dinner time. Frederick, as the sorcerer appeared to be called, had gotten his hands on a proper dinner for the family of cats. Kahlan had needed a little encouragement to eat from a bowl on the ground – giving Zedd a very unamused look when he started cooing at her – but Richard and Cara either adapted very quickly or didn't mind the change of perspective.

Which led to the following situation.

Kahlan and Richard had to deal with their long fur during supper, and even though it wasn't directly in the way, the Confessor still managed to get a smear of gravy on what he supposed was her cheek. He imagined the majestic black cat would try to get rid of it herself, maybe even come to him for help, but was surprised when Cara approached her instead. Kahlan's whiskers twitched as Cara leaned in and she flinched back when her nose touched her cheek. For a moment it looked like she was going to bat away the ginger tabby, but then Zedd had to cover up his smile because Cara had started to wash her face.

After a moment of clear puzzlement, Kahlan surrendered to the situation and sat down, entirely unaware that she was honest-to-god purring at the amorous attention. Even long after her fur was clean and Cara had strayed from licking her cheek, a quiet rumbling could be heard.

All the while, Richard was lying near the campfire, eyes mere slits as he enjoyed the warmth that the fire provided. Zedd couldn't decide whether he looked peeved at being left out or was simply enjoying the simple things in life.

* * *

Zedd could understand the way Cara had helped out Kahlan, even though it was slightly unconventional, but he was mystified when Kahlan chose to lie down with the blonde rather than with Richard. Not only was he reclining near the fire, but as far as he knew, they were still lovers. Even Cara, who had been falling asleep in a distant faraway corner near her Agiels, perked up in surprise when she felt the other small body settle close against her. The amused twinkle in blue eyes was as close as cats would ever get to smiling, and Kahlan swished her tail in mischief.

Cara stared at her, blinked once, and settled her head on top of her front paws again. Taking this as approval, Kahlan went as far as nuzzling the space below Cara's neck before resting her head on the soft fur.

Zedd frowned, glancing over at Richard.

Maybe it was too weird to be around the one she loved at such a time.

* * *

Kahlan's eyes fluttered open the next morning, and she was surprised her eyes could flutter at all. Raising her hand, she smiled when she was met with slender fingers instead of a furry paw. She sighed, suddenly realizing in what position she fell asleep as she felt a steady heartbeat reverberate against her cheek. Tilting her head carefully from its place on Cara's spine, she became aware of the blanket that was draped over them, protecting their modesty. Their state of undress should have unsettled her, but for some reason, it felt like second nature to her. It might've helped that everyone was still asleep a good distance away, and that they had been bare and curled up for the entire night.

She glanced at Cara's face, allowing herself to be lost in slackened, peaceful features for a moment. Things had changed since the Leslie and Hannah incident and Richard had noticed. It was in the very way they walked together – she wasn't aware of it until Zedd pointed out their newly found intimacy – or the way Cara allowed her ruffled feathers to be smoothed out by her. One thing led to another and then Richard was confronting them about their suspiciously friendly behaviour. The blonde managed to deflect most of his subtle accusations with sarcastic remarks, but when it came to Kahlan, there was no way around the truth.

He had stared at them for torturous long moments while her eyes conveyed what she didn't say, and then hell broke loose. Quite literally so, because right before Cara had enough of his accusations there was a flash of light and deafening noise.

Kahlan released a sigh, resting her cheek against Cara's warm shoulder blade. She had been almost relieved that the sorcerer had cast a spell over them. It was so easy to be coaxed into a sense of safety by their dulled rationality and their more basic instincts. Granted, that could've meant a literal cat fight, but everything worked out surprisingly well.

With that thought, Kahlan decided to get up, not wanting to test her luck in case Richard woke up before her. She got as far as resting her weight on her elbows, hovering over Cara, before she realized the fatal flaw in her plan.

"Where are you going?"

Kahlan grinned down at the blonde, wondering if that was disappointment she was carefully masking in her voice. "To dress," she answered quietly, looking around for her clothes.

Cara moved, and before Kahlan knew what she was doing, she had already turned onto her back to stretch lazily. The brunette's breath caught in the back of her throat as sinfully attractive skin became exposed.

Kahlan lowered herself so that they were both covered again, cheeks turning a bright shade of red as they were suddenly lying flush against each other. All previous comfort at being naked melted away like snow in the sun.

Cara adopted a predatory grin, shamelessly lowering her hands along the Confessor's back and tilting her hips _just_ right.

Kahlan choked on her gasp.

"Where are you going?" she asked again, fishing for a different answer this time.

Kahlan swallowed thickly as she watched mischief play across the blonde's features. Maybe it was something about the way her own expression betrayed a negative reply, because before she could answer Cara was already pulling her in for a kiss.

"Hmn," Kahlan objected into the kiss. "No," she protested weakly, unable to break away as lips continued to meet languorously. The warmth in her face slowly dissipated, instead spreading and burning where skin met skin. She whimpered when a tongue ran along her lower lip, shuddering at the way seduction dripped from every minute shift, every silent sigh.

It took long, arduous moments of convincing herself to stop before she removed herself from full lips. With how heavy she felt and how difficult it was to execute her plan, she thought that Cara's arms were keeping her down and pressed against her. As she looked down at satisfied green eyes, however, she noted that Cara had draped her arms over her head.

When had that happened?

Kahlan averted her eyes awkwardly, trying to compose herself under the unrelenting gaze. "I'm going to get dressed," she said in a shaky whisper.

"So I see," was the sarcastic reply.

They both didn't move until they had compromised to preserve at least some of Kahlan's modesty at the cost of her pride.

* * *

**Lulz, Cara as a ginger **_**Tab-**_**by. **

**This is by far the WEIRDEST fic I have EVER written. Srsly, I didn't think I'd ever write about Kahlan's **_**whiskers**_**, wtflmao.**


	11. Sparring

**Prompt by Nameless Number: Sparring**

Kahlan looked down at her bandaged shoulder, allowing herself a few moments of contemplation during her turn on watch. She had been suppressing thoughts ever since they came across the camp of bandits—no, that was an understatement. It had been a _village_ of bandits. Their sheer number was the only reason why they got separated as they fled. Cara and herself could handle the few bandits that dared to follow them. They shouldn't have posed a problem, but as the cut on her shoulder had proved, she had been distracted.

She frowned, glancing out of the cave they were hiding in, watching the storm outside wreak havoc. Cara had noticed her distracted demeanour and demanded (not offered) that she show her where her openings were after they bound her wound. Kahlan had declined, knowing very well what was bothering her. The blonde didn't take no for an answer, however, and soon she was fending off imaginary weapons with her hands.

She took a steadying breath at the memory of passionate eyes. The lean body that moved with practiced precision was getting the best of her lately, and the deadly dance they managed to get entangled in didn't exactly help either.

At the thought of those tantalizing curves, her eyes found the sleeping figure near her feet.

She wet her lips unconsciously, eyes devouring the woman that lay still, unaware.

She clenched her jaw once she realized she was blatantly staring – again. It was a miracle Cara hadn't noticed with the way she'd been acting. Hell, it was a miracle she evaded that sword in time and didn't lose an arm. But there was just no way around the undeniable sensuality that rolled of the Mord'Sith, and it was slowly eating away at her sanity. There wasn't even anything she could do about it; at first because she wanted to respect Richard's feelings, but now because she'd confess and kill the woman. It almost made her want to cry in frustration.

Kahlan's facial expression relaxed steadily. This wasn't new to Cara. She knew and yet she kept making advances on her whenever appropriate.

Maybe she knew something.

Kahlan almost tripped over her own feet in her hurry to get to Cara's side. Once there, kneeling next to the woman's still body, she wasn't quite sure what to do. Waking her up simply to sate her desires seemed like such a crude thing to do.

Then again, she was _really_ desperate.

She rested her hands on either side of Cara's head and leaned in until they were both hidden away from the world behind a thick curtain of dark hair. Not sure what to say to wake her up, she leaned in, pressing an affectionate kiss to the woman's cheek. As she backed away, she was slightly surprised when Cara didn't wake up. Normally, she'd be up and about, mocking her frustrations before she even got the chance to stand up.

Kahlan narrowed her eyes suspiciously. This had to be some kind of game.

Two could play at that.

She grinned somewhat mischievously, tucking hair behind her right ear before leaning in again. This time, she placed a kiss on the corner of her mouth, leaving her lips to rest against warm skin. Even breaths remained tickling her cheek until she was sure there was no reaction. She shifted, kissing the woman tentatively. Cara's lips were dry and slightly chapped, but soft nonetheless. It prompted her to add tongue now and again to moisten the other's lips and soon she was kissing her slowly. It was different, kissing her while she was asleep, mouth unmoving against her own. The act itself felt like she was breaking some unwritten rule; kissing someone while they were unconscious certainly wasn't a normal occurrence. But no one was around to judge her, and she could survive a few teasing remarks from the Mord'Sith when she finally stopped pretending to sleep.

But she didn't.

She didn't stop pretending and the soft contact of lips was making her increasingly…

Kahlan nipped at her lower lip and kissed a little more passionately.

… irrational.

She moved away before she outright defiled the woman in her sleep – if she hadn't done so already – and stared incredulously at her. Amazingly enough, Cara had pretend-slept right through her more than amorous attentions.

Shouldn't she have been awake by now if she had been pretending?

She had hoped to know when Cara faked sleep through little telltale signs, but nothing that the blonde was doing betrayed the state of her mind at the moment. The fact that she was asleep didn't take away her actions, nor did it take away the nagging feeling that was slowly coiling inside of her.

The waterfall, the brothel, Hannah and Leslie, Frederick's spell – it was as if Fate itself was trying to get them together and it was bending her will. All that Kahlan could do was brake underneath the weight.

She squeezed her eyes shut, brow furrowing in bitter frustration as she could do nothing but grit her teeth until the images and slowly forming plans disappeared from her mind. She dug her fingers into the ground, trying to ground herself. She didn't want momentary ecstasy, she needed more than that.

"Is it that you don't know how to or that you like to torture yourself?"

Kahlan's eyes flew open. Cara was looking up at her expectantly, eyebrow raised and lips pursed. "I knew you were pretending," she commented as if she wasn't on the verge of doing something irrational. Cara simply rolled her eyes and made a move to get up. Kahlan remained kneeling but backed away enough to allow her to sit up.

"You need to do something about this," Cara admonished. "It can't go on any longer. You could've gotten seriously injured."

Kahlan felt her face grow warm at the implications of their conversation. "I know!" she snapped. "I know," she repeated, using a tone more applicable for the situation. A silence befell them. There were words burning on Kahlan's tongue and Cara could see she was struggling to voice them as blue eyes searched the ground in front of her.

"You're afraid," Cara guessed. The way she said it made it sound more like a statement, but there was a question underneath.

"I can't touch you when I…" She let the words trail off, sure that the Mord'Sith knew. Before they got into another awkward silence where Cara would no doubt point out the obvious in her usual blunt manner, she placed her hands on her shoulders. Pleading blue eyes locked with curious green ones. "Can't I just have you?" she asked, eyes dropping to her hands as they skimmed over leather to come to rest upon the blonde's neck. She swung a leg over Cara's lap, straddling her. Cara's facial expression softened at the careful touches, but her eyes remained sharp. "I need you. It'll be enough if I can have you. I could touch you all I want." She started out speaking normally, but as she continued her voice grew softer and her touches moved to her face, fingers tentatively running across Cara's cheeks. "I don't want to hurt you when you touch me," she whispered, leaning in for a kiss.

Kahlan barely noticed the flash of purpose in green eyes before she was lifted by the hips and thrown on her back. It barely knocked the breath out of her. Cara hovered over her, expression set in determination. "Then there will be no touching," she affirmed, turning her head to take one of Kahlan's fingers into her mouth.

Kahlan's lips parted to suck in much needed air.

* * *

**BAM, COMMERCIAL INTERLUDE LOL. **

**Haters to the right xD **

**Please leave a review to report your level of frustration on a scale from 1 to 10. If your combined number is more than 55, I'll finish this (not that I'm being an attention whore, I just want to encourage you to express how desperate you all are SADISTALERTLOL).**

**Kirsten Kern****, Nameless Number;** Don't hurt me!


	12. Gerbil

**Prompt by RedAndBlond: Gerbil  
****Prompt by SynergyFox: Whips, chains and butterfly kisses  
****Extra challenge: "Just do it"**

There was touching. There was too much touching. There was too little touching. The touching hadn't even started yet. There wasn't supposed to be touching.

Kahlan locked her eyes with green ones nervously, unable to tear her gaze away as a naked hand ran down her thigh. Her need for stability had increased exponentially since Cara had made the steady ground underneath her disappear with simple feather light touches across her skin. Bare seconds had passed since Cara announced that there would be no touching, yet she was breaking her word and she could do nothing but remember how to breathe.

Her skin was alive, and the promise of those touches were electrifying, further blurring the world around her. As her hands grasped at red leather desperately, she could barely remember to be thankful for Cara's attentive gaze. It was the only thing grounding her to reality.

A voice in the back of her head told her to snap out of it, that something was wrong, that there was touching, too much touching, too little touching.

The touching hadn't even started yet.

But then fingers had reached her core, and though the touch was gentle, her world quaked. Green eyes still held her there, even though everything became disjointed, and for the life of it Kahlan couldn't remember why she was in this state of borderline delusion. It had something to do with those piercing eyes, those luscious lips, that flawless bronze skin, the hand that moved—

"Oh _Spirits_," Kahlan breathed, the world becoming tangible around her just like that. Eyes squeezed shut, any and all light becoming too much. Her body moved of its own accord as it arched into the delicious contact.

The touching hadn't even started yet. The touching had gone on too long already. There wasn't supposed to be touching.

"No." Kahlan didn't know how she could form words, but she was. One of her hands shot down to still Cara's arm, squeezing her wrist urgently. Gathering herself as much as possible, she opened her eyes again. Green was still focused and alert. "I won't allow you," she said as resolutely as possible, though the underlying desperation almost hurt to hear.

Cara studied her for a moment longer, then complied. "As you wish, Mother Confessor," she acquiesced. Kahlan didn't have time to ponder the strange way in which she was addressed or if she should recognize the soft and lilting tone in which she spoke. Cara took the obstructing hand in her own and guided it to the Confessor.

Kahlan's eyes widened as she fully grasped the implications, but she remained immobile. Cara's fingers moved her own, and she shuddered at their combined contact.

"Just do it." The words were whispered against her skin, warm and convincing against her lips. The mouth hovered there for a moment longer, resilient eyes urging her on, before she captured her lips. For all that the Mord'Sith was supposed to be whips, chains and torture, the gentle attention was reminding her of butterfly kisses and warm embraces. Kahlan remained meek and unmoving for a moment longer, thrown off by the contrast, but another nudge was all it took for life to ignite within her. Her hand moved, and she would've felt guilty about it, though she couldn't bring herself to feel any shame as lips and tongue were kissing her all better.

When breathing became a necessity for the Confessor, Cara reluctantly put distance between them. She was surprised that she could not tear her eyes away from Kahlan's face. There was not a fibre in her body that needed her to glance down at their still joined hands while the woman's neck was so wonderfully exposed and her face so beautifully contorted in the throws of passion.

She removed her superfluous hand, distantly aware of her heartbeat doing double time and the discomfort within her growing fast. Kahlan made her weak, made her divert from logic, and as much as she wished she could deny it, she made her feel. She made her do stupid things like stare at her face in fascination while her attention should be elsewhere.

Kahlan squeezed her eyes shut momentarily, trying to keep her breathing under control as she increased her pace, before opening them again so she could view the object of her desires. Part of her wondered why Cara wasn't taking any action herself, but the larger part of her, the one that felt she was so very close, simply enjoyed the moment.

She bit her lip, almost wanting to get it over with so that she could kiss Cara without risking her life. The blonde was watching her, but there was no judgement in her eyes so there was no fear to step it up, to let a finger slip in. She let out a shuddering breath, feeling bliss getting closer and closer until she could practically touch the waves of pleasure.

In her delirium, Kahlan did not notice Cara look up, but only felt a dagger slide out of its sheath. The suppressed shiver of danger – of whips, chains and torture – hit her as hard and fast as the incoming ecstasy.

Cara dropped the dagger as a hand shot up and clawed and wrapped itself around her neck with practised ease. She steadied herself with both hands, not needing the sight of black eyes to know she was being confessed. It wasn't as painful and not nearly as horrible as she had imagined. In fact, there was no pain, there was only a cold, soothing shiver of nothingness. Moreover, to view the vision of perfection writhing beneath her was an honour she would not mind dying for.

It took Kahlan half a moment to realize what she'd done.

"Cara!" she gasped, propping herself up on her elbows so fast it left her feeling dizzy. She observed the blonde anxiously, but could not find any visible changes besides the newly adopted breathless look.

Cara blinked once, twice, before calmly picking up the dagger and throwing it into a distant corner of the cave. Instead of hearing the clang of metal against stone, Kahlan was surprised to hear a high-pitched squeak.

Kahlan turned her head enough to see her dagger embedded in a dead animal. It looked like a desert rat. "What is that?"

"Dinner," Cara answered simply, moving to get off. A hand that clutched at her collar held her in place, and she was forced to look down into worried blue eyes. Cara raised an eyebrow, wondering herself if she had been confessed or not.

"Tell me you love me," Kahlan demanded, her features reflecting a seriousness that would not be trifled with.

Cara's upper lip drew back slightly in a grimace. "You've hit your head," she noted dryly.

Kahlan breathed a laugh of relief, falling back to lie fully on the ground again. "Thank the Creator." She took another steadying breath or two, slowly realizing the implications.

Needless to say, Cara did not like the sudden playfulness with which blue eyes were watching her. She knew what the result meant, but she would not go through silent mocking. "_What?_"

Kahlan didn't say anything, but merely pulled the woman close for a gentle kiss.

* * *

**She slid the dagger out of its sheath, hur hur.**

**If I can't torture you with abstinence, then I will annoy you to death with endless euphemisms, metaphors and vague, implied actions! xD**

**Also, holy hell, all those reviews? Stopping in the middle of a possible sex scene certainly grabs your attention, doesn't it? Lmao.**

**RedAndBlond;** I'm sorry I killed your Gerbil :P


	13. Richard, what the hell is that?

_**Prompt by Nameless Number: "Richard, what the hell is that?"  
**__**Prompt by Escapay: blinded  
**__**Prompt by Sixphanel: I'm on a horse**_

"Richard," Zedd greeted as the young man approached on his horse. As he came closer, the wizard noted that Kahlan was not on her own horse, following behind him. Instead, she was riding along with him. Then he noticed their forlorn expressions and the foreign sword that the Confessor was holding.

Cara was sitting not too far away, waiting restlessly. She stood up as soon as Zedd called the name, unsettled when she saw that Kahlan was holding Richard around the waist with her forehead resting against his shoulder. Immediately picking up on the disaster vibe, she stepped forwards urgently, eying Richard with barely concealed distaste.

Kahlan's head shot up at the sound of footsteps, and her eyes searched the air above the blonde's head. "Cara?"

Cara halted in her steps, frowning when Kahlan wouldn't meet her eyes. It only took the desperation in unfocused blue eyes for her to realize that the woman _couldn't_ meet her eyes. "What the hell is that?" she demanded, glaring at Richard.

Somehow, she knew the sword was related to the state Kahlan was in.

* * *

"What is it?" Kahlan asked, holding a bowl of soup as she stared ahead blankly.

Cara sat down next to the Confessor with her own bowl, having given her the food not a moment ago. She looked at the brunette, knitting her eyebrows in a disapproving fashion. Kahlan hadn't even tried to figure out what she had been given on her own. "What does it feel like?" she asked, feeling a strange kind of freedom as she was allowed to stare at the woman. Richard had decided for them that they should remain while Zedd and he went to some temple or another to bring the sword back and break the curse. Cara could only agree reluctantly, because Kahlan had been clinging to the closest human ever since she lost her sight.

Kahlan scooted closer until their shoulders were touching.

Which was her right now.

"It sloshes," Kahlan responded. She fingered the spoon and tilted the bowl slightly. "And there's a spoon."

Cara leaned in, tilting the bowl upright so that she didn't spill anything over her lap.

Kahlan looked down in Cara's general direction, smiling apologetically. "Sorry."

Cara kept an eye on her until the brunette thought she had moved on. She didn't know why she was staring, but there was something perpetually fascinating about watching those expressions flit across her face unhindered. She had never realized that those delicate muscles worked together so harmoniously to display whatever emotion she was experiencing. "Why aren't you eating?"

The way Kahlan's empty eyes found hers was almost scary. Her eyes were still the blue she was familiar with, but there was a certain blankness to them that was hard to miss. "Why aren't you?"

Usually, when she remained silent after a stupid question or remark, she didn't manage to get under the Confessor's skin nearly as much as she did now. Kahlan fidgeted visibly. "It's still hot," Cara finally offered, chastising herself for the lame excuse for the benefit of her companion's comfort.

Kahlan bit her lower lip and frowned, visibly contemplating something, before raising her hand. Maybe it was the fact that their shoulders were touching, but she was able to find Cara's cheek without any awkward occurrences. Her fingers trailed over her face delicately. "Say it again."

The blonde frowned in puzzlement, but did as she was asked. "It's still hot."

Kahlan grinned in satisfaction, then lowered her eyes to the ground in an almost bashful fashion.

"What?" Cara asked before she could help herself. Kahlan's behaviour was mystifying her. She had expected her to throw a fit over not being able to eat on her own without her sight, but instead she was enjoying herself.

"You raise your eyebrow in this," she trailed her fingers over her brow, "particular way when you're trying to make me feel better." She smiled serenely even as Cara's brow dipped down into a frown again, and removed her hand to hold her bowl properly again. "Will you help me eat?"

Cara averted her eyes for the first time since she looked upon Kahlan. "I'll guide you."

* * *

"Cara?"

She looked over at the previously still form of Kahlan. The Confessor had asked whether it had become dark once she became tired, and Cara had responded positively. Cara didn't know why, but it had been awkward for her to ask if she should go to sleep or not. It wasn't until she mentioned setting up her bedroll that she realized she needed help to do so. "Yes?"

Kahlan breathed a sigh of relief from her place on the ground. "You're so quiet."

"That is usually how it goes at night," Cara responded, turning her gaze to the fire. Kahlan went quiet after that, but the blonde could practically feel her state of restlessness stir the air. "What is it?"

"I can't hear you breathing over the fire," Kahlan admitted quietly.

"I assure you that you'll know when I cease to do so." Cara turned her attention back on the Confessor, not quite understanding where she was getting at.

Kahlan sat up and gave the space in front of her an unimpressed look. "That's not what I meant."

"So it would seem."

"Damnit, Cara, I can't sleep if I keep wondering whether you're there or not," she explained heatedly, gesturing stiffly with a hand.

Cara studied Kahlan for a moment, glancing at the fire briefly as she considered solutions for this issue. There was definitely no way she was going to breathe more heavily, but touching seemed to ease her enough.

"Stop it!" Kahlan said suddenly, startling Cara out of her thoughts. She searched the space in front her in an act of frustration. "Stop being so quiet! I can't take it." Her frustration was quickly replaced with desperation.

Cara stood up then, needing her companion to calm down because the distress was unsettling her for reasons she did not like to comprehend.

"Where are you going?" she asked, alarmed when Cara started walking. It was unsurprising that almost her entire being relaxed when she felt the gloved hand on her shoulder.

"Lie down."

Kahlan looked thoughtful, but eventually did as she was asked. She was pleasantly surprised when she felt a body settle behind her soon after and an arm wrap around her waist reassuringly. The woman behind her propped herself up on an elbow. "Won't you fall asleep like this?" she asked, worried.

"Lord Rahl would not be pleased if he came back to his precious Mother Confessor harmed," Cara answered, even though she could feel Kahlan's warm presence seep through her cold exterior. It made her unsure about why she lent out her entire body instead of just her lap.

Kahlan turned onto her back, revealing a soft smile. She covered the arm that was resting across her stomach with her own, resting a hand on the elbow she came across. "Really now? Is Lord Rahl that worried for me?"

For one reason or another, Cara knew that she wasn't talking about Richard. "Lord Rahl is an idiot like that."

Kahlan's smile widened until teeth glinted in the light that the fire provided, though she remained mercifully silent as she turned on her side and curled into red leather. Cara was about to look elsewhere lest she lose her concentration completely, but then she spoke again. "I never realized you were more than just leather," Kahlan sighed blissfully, eyes closed. Cara watched her uncomprehendingly, but she simply continued speaking. "You smell of spices. Old, drying spices. Cinnamon, maybe."

"I'll bathe tomorrow."

Kahlan laughed, but didn't push the subject, not wanting to push the woman away by admitting she liked it.

Cara didn't know she was smiling until she felt the strain in her cheeks.

* * *

**Okay, yes! I admit. I add in crazy shit myself. I mean, Old Spice? They should be paying me for this xD**

**Oh, right. **

**TWO WEEK HIATUS, BABY. (readers: NO, THE AGONYYYY) OH YES, YESSSSS.**

**I'll stop being a raging sadist now—OH, WHO AM I KIDDING LOL.**

**Escapay, Riki; **Ilu, supportive anonymous reviews 3


	14. Meteor shower

**Prompt by -7RyPtoPh4n-: meteor shower  
****Obligatory prompt by Sixphanel (lol): proper kiss**

**Warning: Take in the purely unbetaed goodness before you~**

"Kiss me," Kahlan asked, skimming her fingers over warm leather-clad shoulders as she hoped to be looking somewhere in the general direction of Cara's eyes. Cara had pulled her close after catching her walk to and fro in unease. It caught Kahlan off guard and even struck her as somewhat out of character when she felt arms wrap around her waist securely, but after a while she concluded that the steady, wordless embrace was just like Cara.

Cara didn't respond to her demand verbally, deciding to brush their lips together without warning instead. Kahlan felt it coming, the warm breath against her face alerting her to the incoming presence. Lips met gentle at first, then became more demanding. She had to smile at the sheer considerateness that was in all Cara's actions; the way she HAI THAR. The grin leaked into the kiss, but soon disappeared because a certain pair of full lips were so deliciously distracting.

They hadn't kissed since she lost her eyesight, mainly because of practical reasons, but as tongues slid against each other, Kahlan knew they should have done so earlier. There was something perpetually comforting about the action; the silk hair in her hand, warm leather beneath the other, a steady weight resting against her body and strong arms keeping her in a protective embrace.

If anything, the kiss was so much more intense since her focus was on her other senses. She had never noticed the seams of Cara's leather outfit beneath her fingertips, never appreciated the pliancy of the material, never enjoyed the softness of blond hair this thoroughly, never noticed the way her companion's breathing picked up slightly and how it warmed her cheek like this, never felt the hands on her lower back splaying and pressing her closer, but most of all, she never noted how Cara spoke through her actions. Though she had told her quite literally that she was out of her mind when Kahlan asked her to tell her she loved her (she hadn't expected anything else), there was a silent vow in the tender kiss.

Or maybe the loss of sight was finally getting to her.

It was Cara's turn to smile into the kiss as a contented purr vibrated in Kahlan's chest.

They were both slightly out of breath when they parted, and Kahlan didn't dare open her eyes and ruin the moment. Instead, she rested her forehead against Cara's, again pleasantly surprised when the Mord'Sith allowed such a display of tenderness.

"My leathers," Cara began.

"Hm?" Kahlan tilted her head ever so slightly, listening, enjoying the sound of her voice.

Cara took the hand on her shoulder in hers and led them to some laces at the back of her neck. "They come undone here."

Kahlan ran her fingers over the leather strings, contemplating. She wasn't quite sure what to do with the information, but it came across as somewhat intimate knowledge, especially considering what the woman was implying. For all the promises it held, Kahlan would rather see what she was undressing for several reasons – the first one being a purely selfish one.

"I'll remember that," she responded in a gentle whisper, smiling.

Kahlan didn't know she had opened her eyes until she was met with colour – the colour of Cara's sun kissed skin. She was surprised by the discovery, but fore some reason didn't share the new information yet. Instead, she led one of the blonde's hands over to the first buckle of her outfit. "Mine comes undone here."

Kahlan could almost feel the smile radiate against her skin. "I know," Cara said, a hint of smugness in her voice.

A grin tugged at Kahlan's lips as she backed away, keeping her eyes especially vague as they focused on Cara's hairline. "Have you been undressing me with your eyes with no one to catch you looking?" she asked, scandalized tone at the ready.

Cara's smile and the way she raised a brow as her eyes raked over her body momentarily made Kahlan's heart flutter. "I've been doing more than that."

It was almost painful how true that was.

Kahlan let out an incredulous laugh, playfully shoving the woman away. "No more inappropriate touching tonight."

"I'll be sure to remind you," Cara shot back.

Kahlan chuckled, unable to deny the accusation.

Cara ripped away her eyes long enough to glance around their surroundings. "The stars are falling," she pointed out, looking up at the sky. Apparently, she bought the Confessor's act of blindness, because then her eyes were back on the brunette's face. It took all Kahlan had not to return the look, which almost seemed wistful from the corner of her eyes.

She managed to resist the urge, holding out her hand for Cara to take – a desperate little habit she was all too aware of having developed in her short time of being blind. When the blonde took her hand without any hesitation she almost felt bad for abusing her trust just to cheat her some touches and words. "What does it look like?" she asked, closing in the distance until she could feel the woman's body heat prickle her skin.

Cara was looking directly at her when she spoke. "Beautiful."

Kahlan blinked, hesitated, but eventually couldn't resist and met the blonde's eyes. She knew she blew her cover when a childish grin tugged at her lips, but she couldn't help it. Cara was looking at her in such a way that made her heart flutter. She bit her lip to keep the grin at bay, eyes straying to the ground before rising to take in the falling stars. When she made eye contact once again and was met with suspicion, she leaned in to steal a brief kiss. It promptly wiped away the expression, rewarding her with a raised eyebrow instead.

"It looks like the Seeker fulfilled his job," Cara noted dryly.

Kahlan simply smiled and nodded.

Two weeks later, a dejected Richard and Zedd returned to camp without the sword, admitting they could do nothing to reverse the curse. They were both confused and exuberant when they saw how Kahlan caught the apple that Cara proceeded to throw at her. It led to a little celebration. A little celebration Cara liked to call "getting the hell out of that crummy, tick-invested clearing."

Kahlan frowned thoughtfully, wondering what had broken the curse. All she could remember was the sentence inscribed in the sword's blade, but when she asked, Richard said there had been no inscription.

_To see the truth, one must first close her eyes._

_

* * *

_

**I know what you're thinking. There were definitely sexitiems during those two weeks LOL.**

**Wrote this on paper on vacation and thought it sucked, but then I reread it and it wasn't so bad – until the last sentence. Oh man.**


	15. Betrayal and comfort

**Obligatory prompt by Sixphanel: Sexitiems  
****Prompt by SynergyFox: Betrayal and Comfort  
****Personal prompt: Feline!Kahlan**

**Warning: Epic chapter of DOOM.**

"Ow," Richard yelped.

Cara hated oversleeping. She hated missing out on any part of the day, hated the idea of being watched as she slept, hated being vulnerable, but most of all she hated being asleep while Richard, Zedd or Kahlan did something irrevocably stupid.

That morning, when she was nudged awake by a soft foreign texture, she knew it was going to be one of those days. A day where a certain confessed rogue sorcerer's apprentice would spike their food with whatnot, leaving them open and vulnerable, and maybe turn one of them into an animal just for kicks. She was positively convinced that it was one of those days when she came face to face with blue eyes and black fur.

"Ow, ow." Richard's constant complaining drew Cara's attention. "Kahlan!" he chastised. "Sit still!"

Cara looked up just in time to see the large feline wrestle her way out of Richard's hold and escape over his shoulder. Kahlan landed soundlessly in the grass, shooting the hurt Seeker a look. What kind, she wasn't sure, but it couldn't have been pretty from the angry red scratches across his chest.

Before she knew they had even ganged up on her, Zedd walked past them. "She's too heavy for me," he commented fleetingly.

They might have decided that carrying Kahlan was the best option considering her new lack of stamina and the distance they had to travel, but she had better things to do than carry around a shedding animal. "Walking will do her good," she said simply, following Zedd down the trail.

Richard looked down at the rather large feline, smiling sheepishly. Kahlan tilted her head at the blonde's reaction, but otherwise didn't appear to be protesting.

Of course that only lasted for a few long, merciful moments.

The black cat had positioned herself in front of Cara, blocking her path. At first she tried walking around it, but it soon became apparent that she wanted something from her. Cara narrowed her eyes at Kahlan, recognizing the expectant look she was wearing. "Richard is perfectly capable of carrying you the rest of the way," she tried. In response, Kahlan's whiskers drew back slightly, and somehow her ears didn't look as pert as before.

Cara hated the fact that even as an animal the Confessor held more power over her than Lord Rahl. She couldn't tell whether she was faking the disappointment – or even if there was any disappointment to speak of – but the thought of a vengeful cat in their party unsettled her more than it should.

The blonde looked up to glare at Richard and Zedd, who had stopped to see what was happening. They promptly got the hint and started walking again as if nothing had happened. She kneeled in front of Kahlan with an exasperated sigh, reaching for the feline reluctantly. "Get on, _your majesty_."

Kahlan closed in the distance between them, resting her paws on Cara's stomach so she could reach over and nudge the woman's jaw in a show of affection. Cara stiffened momentarily, not sure what to make of the attention and the sound purring that emanated from the animal. It was probably her way of trying to ease the blonde's ruffled feathers, and Cara found that she hated the task of carrying the Confessor a bit less, but she also realized that nothing compared Kahlan's reassuring smile.

She sighed again, gathered the cat in her arms, and stood up. All they could do was wait for the magic to wear off. In the meanwhile, she'd have to suffer through the purring, the eyes that slid shut in contentment, and the ridiculously soft fur that would no doubt get _everywhere_.

Kahlan curled into the Mord'Sith, her head placed snugly against the bare skin of her collarbone and her paws folded against her chest. Her tail twitched lazily before wrapping itself around her. Something tugged at Cara's composure when Kahlan was suddenly holding her tail between her front paws and made herself smaller.

It did not stir a weird sense of pride in her that Kahlan remained that calm and serene in her arms and that restless in Richard's.

Richard glanced over, a hint of melancholy reflecting in his eyes.

Not at all.

* * *

"I think it's a bad idea," Cara said plainly, folding her arms.

"I'm sure the inn will allow Kahlan if we pay extra," Richard commented, raising his brows. Kahlan looked up from her place on the ground, trying to follow the conversation.

"A Mord'Sith and a large black cat?" she asked sceptically.

Richard frowned, seeing her point. People were already reluctant to allow a Mord'Sith into their establishment, let alone a Mord'Sith _and_ a doom forecasting black cat.

"All the more reason the patrons will stay away from her," Zedd offered. "Unless we want to keep carrying Kahlan around, I say we stay at the inn until the magic wears off. Smuggle her in, if need be."

Doubtful glances were exchanged before Richard turned his attention to the feline in question. "What do you say, Kahlan?"

Kahlan swished her tail thoughtfully, then walked over to physically side with Zedd.

* * *

It took some convincing, but after proving that Richard was the Seeker, that Cara wasn't going to burn down their establishment, _and_ that Kahlan was as meek as a lamb (they momentarily feared for the owner's life when he proceeded to poke at the animal just to make sure), they succeeded in acquiring two chambers.

The thing was that Cara thought they were horribly overpriced, and she managed to keep her mouth shut when Richard shot her a look, but she could only take it for so long before she had to do something.

"So… I see you have a pussy."

Cara rolled her eyes as the drunken patron sat down next to her at the bar. Kahlan was never far away from either Zedd, Richard or herself, and had chosen to lounge around the blonde for the moment. She was lying on the bar when she perked up at the conversation. "Yes, and I like to pet it, too," Cara commented, entirely aware of what the man was referring to but choosing to ignore it.

He sniggered loudly, ending in a snort. "Well." He cleared his throat, putting down his tankard of beer on the bar. "I have a dog. Want to compare tricks?"

Cara had no doubt that he thought he was being incredibly smooth with his witty double entendre, but realized halfway through that he was serious. There was an honest-to-god dog sitting faithfully next to his stool. The blonde closed her mouth before the biting remark left her lips. "How about a contest?" she asked instead, a plan forming in her mind.

"A whut?"

Oh, this was going to be easy.

"A contest of skill," she explained. "See whose," she glanced over at Kahlan, "_companion_ is the most obedient."

"Pfffft." Cara tried not to grimace at the scent of stale beer on his breath. "Boris is a proper hunting hound. He'll beat your pussy with both paws tied behind his furry back!"

"So you wouldn't mind paying our tab if we win."

The man laughed obnoxiously. "IF you win, IF."

She was not going to knock him out cold, she was not going to knock him out cold.

"But _when_ we win, I want a warm bed tonight," he proposed.

She was not going to kill him, she was not going to kill him.

Cara pursed her lips, looking over at a neutral Kahlan before chugging back the rest of her drink. "You have a deal."

* * *

"Paw," the man, who was called Fidonis, ordered his dog as he held out his hand. His serious demeanour and the dog's obedience was a clear contrast from his previous sketchy behaviour, and it would've worried Cara.

In a parallel universe, maybe.

Cara watched on from her place at the bar, unimpressed, her head propped up on a hand. At the dog's compliance, she held out her free hand to Kahlan. The cat got up from her lying position at her own time, watching Fidonis with a lazy indifference that only cats could muster. The man was already grinning at his apparent victory before a furry paw was deposited into Cara's gloved hand.

He frowned, passed his tongue along his teeth, and crouched in front of Boris again. He cupped his hands together in front of him. "Beg," he commanded.

The dog tilted his head and whined piteously.

Cara glanced at Kahlan. She got on her hind legs and held up her front paws, mimicking the man's position. Her ears drooped and her eyes grew larger for extra effect.

Cara had seen a few cats throughout her life, but she never knew what made people warm up to them. They only took up time, care and food. Now, as she saw the Mother Confessor look up at her with big blue eyes, she knew that she'd never reach that place where felines would give her warm, fuzzy feelings. However, the thought that Kahlan was behind those blue eyes, conspiring with her in this scheme, rekindled that proud flame in her.

Fidonis harrumphed. By now a small crowd had gathered to watch the unusual match between the two pets, including a very amused Zedd. He was silently contemplating Cara's change in behaviour. She almost seemed carefree, to be playing around. It was satisfying to watch their efforts bear fruit.

Fidonis turned to his dog, raised his arms as if he was holding a bow, and shot. Boris fell to the floor as the imaginary arrow hit him.

The crowd clapped in amazement.

Kahlan tilted her head at Cara questioningly. The blonde, understanding the silent question, turned her head to the side and pointed to her cheek. Zedd raised his eyebrows in surprise at the universal gesture for requesting a kiss, and was even more surprised when – after a moment of silent suspension – Kahlan leaned in and pressed her nose against sun kissed skin, a small, pale tongue flicking out briefly to mimic the illusion of a kiss.

The drunk and brave cheered or cooed at the display of obedience.

Cara raised a provoking eyebrow at Fidonis, who simply sneered at her little trick. He bent forward slightly, slapping his knees and motioning for his dog to get up. "_Dance_."

Boris panted happily before getting on his hind legs and jumping around a few times as his owner clapped his hands to an imaginary beat.

More praise from a few bystanders.

Cara passed a hand over her mouth in thought, glancing over at Kahlan. The cat seemed to be watching her surroundings intently, but had one ear permanently fixed on the blonde's position. After a glance around the inn, she grinned. Leaning forwards, she whispered something to Kahlan.

The watching patrons looked on as the large cat jumped off the bar and sped off. For a moment she seemed to have disappeared, but then she reappeared with a little white daisy in her mouth. Instead of jumping up on the bar again, Kahlan got on Cara's lap to offer the flower. The woman looked down at the Confessor with a fond glimmer in her eyes and a faint smile painting her lips. She ran a hand through black fur, and was only mildly surprised when Kahlan flinched away as leather remained stuck uncomfortably in the relatively long hairs.

Before she could even think to take the flower, a shout interrupted the merriment. "Attack the witch!"

The next few moments went by in a blur, but it didn't withhold Cara from doing what should happen. Boris, instead of attacking her, leapt after Kahlan. As soon as her hand shot out to grab him by the scruff, the dog changed targets and then she was fending off angry bites and sharp teeth. She chanced a glance around the bar, only to have Boris squirm his way out of her hold and sink his teeth into her forearm. The pain was only a mild discomfort as her eyes raked the bar. Spotting Kahlan at the other end of the bar safe and sound, she turned back her attention to the hound. Before she could even think to end the sorry animal's life, he was already pulled off by a burly man who was in the process of cursing Fidonis' stupidity.

The man apologized on Fidonis' behalf and made his friend keep his word, even going as far as adding in a few free drinks. Cara had a feeling the man knew what Mord'Sith were capable off and allowed herself to be pacified since she had accomplished her original goal.

It wasn't until Zedd pointed out her wound that she noticed she was bleeding profusely.

* * *

"Kahlan, what are you doing?" Cara asked, looking down at the cat in her lap. She had expected the sudden weight to leap into her lap during dinner, but she hadn't expected the feline to start rubbing up against her, purring unsteadily. When she didn't receive any kind of meaningful look or answer, she decided to remove the shedding ball of fur with a gentle shove. All she succeeded in, however, was to tip Kahlan over. Now she lay on her back, looking up at Cara upside down, tail twitching from side to side lazily.

Cara frowned, having a hunch as to why Kahlan was behaving like that. She leaned in, sniffing the air. Indeed there was alcohol on her breath, but before she could consider which one of these morons spiked the Confessor's milk, Kahlan leant forwards and gave her nose a lick.

The blonde backed away, not sure whether she was disgusted by the gesture or not. Kahlan wore a definite air of mischievousness, but otherwise seemed in working order.

Ears flattened against her stomach as the feline pressed its head into her, its neck straining to cover the distance.

Cara's frown wavered. She managed to avoid pacification by glancing around the busy room. People were talking loudly to hear each other, eating, drinking and generally providing a loud, raunchy ambiance. Even Zedd and Richard seemed to be distracted by whatever fascinating conversation was going on. Nobody was paying attention.

Green eyes found the appeased cat again. Blue eyes looked up at her through mere slits, dozing off every now and then. Cara got rid of her right glove, then ran her fingers through the fur of her belly carefully. It was soft, almost softer than Kahlan's original long black hair, warm, and didn't tickle her hand as she had expected it to.

The dull purr became more pronounced and vibrated noticeably underneath her fingers.

Kahlan suddenly batted at her hand and set her nails in what was left of her leather sleeve. Cara rolled her eyes when she realized it was because she had been in the process of removing her hand and Kahlan was reluctant to let her go.

"Spoiled cat," she muttered disapprovingly.

She remained smoothing out fur until they went to sleep.

* * *

Cara was already half asleep when she felt the bed dip ever so slightly. Normally, she'd be up and threatening before whoever got as far as her bed, but she had a hunch as to who it was. No footsteps had alerted her and the bed didn't dip down enough to be human. Her suspicions were confirmed when a questioning meow resounded.

"You do realize I'm naked under here," she said, not really bothering to pose it as a question.

The movement halted momentarily, but then Kahlan leapt onto the still form and bravely faced tired green eyes.

Cara looked down at the cat that was resting on her stomach, raising a questioning eyebrow. She had a hunch as to what Kahlan was doing there, but she had hoped she'd go to Richard or Zedd for it.

Kahlan kneaded the soft surface with her front paws, testing the material before depositing herself on top of the covers. She folded herself comfortably on top of the natural heat source and purred happily, looking about ready to go to sleep.

"No," Cara said, sitting up. The cat barely had the time to regain her balance as she was thrown off, but managed to land on her feet just in time. She looked up at the blonde with big, uncomprehending eyes. "I have hairs all over my leathers already and do not want to wake up to find a shedding ball of fur in my bed. Go sleep with Richard. He seems to appreciate your newly acquired pelt greatly."

Kahlan remained quiet for a moment, then emitted a low, disgruntled meow. It sounded like the equivalent of a growl and transmitted the message all too well.

Cara watched her scurry off again, guilt nagging vaguely at her. Kahlan appreciated physical contact as a human, which she made known on several occasions, especially during the time that she had lost her sight. Now she was denied the contact because of her form. The Confessor couldn't help her disposition and suffered all the consequences. While Cara didn't mind the physical contact as a human, she could not get over the fact that the cat – her lover? – was now unapproachable in several ways. She just didn't know how to handle Kahlan as an animal.

She scoffed, lying down again.

She'd deal with the Confessor in the morning, when she was rational and human again.

* * *

"It can take up to a month?" Richard asked Zedd. They were having breakfast when Cara came downstairs from her uneventful sleep. That the black cat was lounging on their table troubled her, but Richard's words practically spelled out long, drawn-out, awkward one-sided conversations with the animal.

"Apparently, Frederick's student planned on teaching criminals a lesson they'd never forget," Zedd explained. "We can only hope he had the dosage wrong."

Cara strode past their table to get some air instead.

* * *

It was two days later when Cara stood in front of the window in her room, contemplating the last time she was alone with Kahlan, that the black cat appeared before her on the windowsill. The appearance was sudden, but the feline appeared the most startled out of the two, almost stumbling back opposed to the stoic Mord'Sith.

Cara was silent for a moment, watching how the cat regained its balance. "Kahlan," she greeted, then looked at the houses across the street again.

Words were burning on her tongue.

"I'm going to bathe tomorrow," she finally said, eyes still focused on wooden buildings. Kahlan tilted her head at the statement. "And they'll change the sheets," she added, looking way too uncomfortable for such a simple comment. There was no policy that she knew of that forced the innkeeper to change the sheets for the same customer, so she could only presume Cara would go off and 'persuade' someone to do it for her.

Kahlan watched the woman a while longer, then perked up as she managed to read between the lines. That sounded awfully a lot like an invitation to sleep with her, and if she squinted, she could almost see traces of an apology. The blonde was standing close enough, so she leaned forwards, pressing her cheek against a leather-clad stomach in a gesture of affection. It didn't take long before the familiar purr greeted their ears.

Cara's eyes dropped to the cat.

A moment later a bare hand rose to trail through thick, smooth fur.

* * *

Kahlan stared at the smooth expanse of Cara's tan back from her place on the pillow, having gotten used to look, but not touch. It had been incredibly easy to remain still when she was a cat, but now, as a human, she could not find it in her to lie still longer than was necessary.

Cara's breathing pattern changed and she shifted the slightest of bits.

Kahlan remained as still as a statue until the blonde had settled again, a delighted smile tugging at her lips. Once the woman seemed to be slipping into unconsciousness again, she reached out. Her hand flexed, not yet used to its original flexibility, before coming to rest between Cara's shoulder blades. It had the desired effect of making the Mord'Sith turn over.

Kahlan wasted no time in closing in the remaining distance between them, pressing her bare body into the other woman's equally naked side and sliding her hand down sun kissed skin until it was resting on the blonde's stomach.

Cara frowned in confusion, observing the Confessor as if she was a mirage that might disappear at the slightest movements. She lifted a hand to the brunette's face, carefully removing a few stray hairs from her face. With the way her hair was tangled and all over the place, barely covering her chest, it looked like she'd been rutting around in bed all night.

The sudden onslaught of thoughts the observation brought along made her mouth go dry.

Kahlan turned into the hand, nuzzling her palm. Cara expected the woman to place a kiss to the sensitive skin, but nothing prepared her for the oncoming lick. It was a short but borderline practiced gesture and had the blonde swallowing down impulses that might not be appropriate yet. The way she was looking at her – truly _looking_ – as if she knew every thought that was transpiring in her head and cherishing them all made her feel even more restless than she was already.

Whatever reflected from her expression must've hinted Kahlan to her intentions, because the next thing she knew, the brunette had leaned in to press their lips together. It was an awkward, tentative gesture, as if she had forgotten how to kiss in the first place. For some reason the careful act tugged and burned at Cara's heart, but before she could consider the feeling, it turned more confident and passionate, annihilating any thoughts.

"Do you know," Kahlan began, straying from her mouth to trail her lips along her cheek, "what it's like to have hands all over you and being unable to do anything about it?" She shifted, and suddenly Cara realized she was being straddled. The wonderful contact of bare flesh was as unexpected as Kahlan's sudden transformation, and all the events muddled her mind momentarily. Teeth nipped at her earlobe, drawing her attention. "To be so close whenever you want without being able to _touch_?" Hands ran up her stomach in a suggestive stroke.

Cara forgot to breathe out as darkened blue eyes came into sight again. She was distantly aware of hands roaming her body as those eyes flickered down to her lips. At the action her fuzzy mind suddenly became clear again and she leaned up to capture another kiss.

Kahlan drew away and pressed Cara back to the mattress by the shoulders. A look of incomprehension flitted across her features. "Exactly like that," Kahlan said, getting off the blonde with a smile that was entirely too mirthful.

Kahlan never got any further than the edge before being pinned to the bed by a ruffled Mord'Sith.

* * *

Richard ran into Zedd later that day. "Kahlan is back to normal," he said, looking like he could use a glass of water.

"That's wonderful news, my boy!" Zedd replied joyfully. It didn't take long before he noticed Richard's tired features. "Then why the long face?"

Richard was staring at nothing in particular, as if recalling a terrible memory. "The beds creak."

* * *

**I don't know what I'm on. 4000 words, wtf. Damn you, feline!Kahlan xD**


	16. TransSiberian Orchestra

**Prompt by SynergyFox: Listen to Requiem (The Fifth) - Trans-Siberian Orchestra, and go from there  
****Prompt by Sixphanel: explicit sexitiems**

Richard made his way through the dense forest, searching for Kahlan and Cara. Zedd had literally frozen in time after he had accidentally activated the magical ring they came across. He waited several long moments at his side, hoping the spell would end on its own. Maybe he was too impatient and had to wait just a little while longer, but time was slow and tedious when it stood still, so he decided to find the other half or their party. They had offered to look for dry wood some time ago, and their tracks were clear as day, so it didn't take long before he found them.

Nothing prepared him for what he found.

If the small heap of wood lying by their feet was any indication, they had been true to their word. However, it didn't take a genius to know they got sidetracked. Cara had Kahlan pressed up against a rather large tree. The blonde's bare back drew his attention first. The top half of her outfit was undone and resting around her hips, pale hands grabbing desperately at her tan back. There were scratch marks there, but judging from their state and position – irregular healing red lines trailing from her spine to shoulder blades – they were made more than a day ago in another situation.

Kahlan's legs were wrapped around the Mord'Sith's waist, trapping her in their position. She appeared to be in absolute rapture with her head thrown back and her eyes squeezed shut, lips parted mid-gasp. Cara had made use of the action and had pressed her mouth to a creamy neck, trailing open-mouthed kisses along the sensitive skin. Richard thought he saw a hint of teeth as well, but he quickly moved away from that thought. There was something about the way Cara's muscles were positioned that drew his attention to her right arm. He may have been looking at her from behind, but he knew all too well where that hand was placed and why the muscles looked strained.

He stared at the scene before him, unable to tear his eyes away in some kind of morbid fascination, his lips pulling back in a grimace as the full implications of their positions hit home.

And then they moved. It was for only a moment and it was an extremely slow motion, but it knocked the wind out of Richard. For a second it felt like his soul was dragged away while his body stood still. The brief movement was all it took for Kahlan to open her eyes and to reveal the colour of her irises. They were swirling with black.

Richard's eyes widened in shock, knowing the repercussions of confessing a Mord'Sith. He hastily made his way over, though before he could reach them and possibly tear away Cara before she was properly confessed, time moved again. The Confessor's keening noises and the sounds of their evident excursion resounded in his ears as once again the feeling of his soul being dragged away overwhelmed him. In the time it took for him to blink, he was standing before Zedd, examining the ring as he had been before time froze.

"Richard, are you alright?" Zedd asked, recognizing the distraught look in his eyes.

"Cara," he muttered to himself, then quickly made off running in the direction he had found the pair. "Kahlan!" he called as he ran. "Stop what you're doing, it isn't worth it!"

Slightly out of breath, he found a reddened Kahlan straightening out her skirts, Cara nowhere to be found. "Stop doing what?" she asked, keeping her eyes carefully averted as she picked up the pile of firewood. The awkward ambiance around her was hard to miss.

Foregoing the fact that he knew what they were doing, he got straight to the point. "If you confess Cara, she will die."

Kahlan's eyes met his, a strange look painted on her face. It was quickly replaced by one of understanding and then embarrassment. She opened her mouth to say something, but before she could utter a single syllable, Cara appeared at their side, fully dressed.

Cara glanced between them, finding Kahlan's embarrassment entirely unnecessary. "What is it exactly that you think we do whenever we're alone?" she asked Richard, raising her eyebrows. "I assure you that I have brought the Mother Confessor to completion many times before."

"Cara!" Kahlan chastised, turning a darker shade of red.

Cara simply shot her a look that expressed her opinion on ambiguous remarks that they so liked to use in this kind of situation very well. At the Confessor's insistent gaze, she turned away, rolling her eyes. "What I meant to say was that we have brought many games of… chess to completion," she corrected herself.

Richard tried not to give them any look at all, tried to keep his expression composed, but still he frowned at them. It didn't take long before Cara's evident sarcasm and the way Kahlan was palming her face in embarrassment overrode his heartache and tugged at his good humour, however. The disapproving expression melted away, making place for a small smile and an amused shake of his head.

"We play a lot," Cara finished dryly, smirking.

"Oh, by the Creator," Kahlan muttered to herself, unable to get rid of the permanent red tinge in her cheeks. She walked back in Zedd's direction, diligently avoiding any eye contact as she carried the firewood. "I'm going to bring this to Zedd."

Richard laughed.

* * *

**I haven't really recognized Richard's heartache, but this story's genre is humour :P**

**SynergyFox; **I actually wanted to make Cara kick ass during battle, then go into a little slowmo time when she spotted Kahlan kicking ass, but then the slowmo idea turned into a time freeze and yeah… I don't think you'll be very disappointed xD


	17. Cara is torn

**Prompt by SynergyFox: Cara is torn – Feelings!Cara, Mord'Sith!Cara**

Kahlan loved waking up in a comfortable bed, tucked away securely in a certain blonde's arms. She loved it even more when the body wrapped around her was soft and smooth, free of hard buckles. And, usually, when those lips were guilty of awakening her with gentle kisses, her day always seemed that much brighter. In such a moment, all that the Confessor could do was sigh in contentment and search those wandering lips to kiss them good morning.

"Cara," Kahlan breathed against the woman's mouth, before being interrupted by another kiss. She smiled into the slow, affectionate gesture. "Good morning to you too," she whispered, opening her eyes to lazily regard the blonde, and for once, Cara was smiling. No smirk or small, amused grin, but a content smile.

Kahlan returned the smile with a silly grin, unable to keep the fluttering from her stomach. She watched Cara's carefree features for a moment longer before her eyes fell closed again. It was getting light outside, but she was just so damn comfortable and the warmth Cara provided – both in her heart as her body – did nothing to help.

She bit her lip to stifle a giggle when she felt hands roam her body, slipping over her stomach in their own time. Kahlan let out a breath when those hands reached her breasts, teasing and touching. A mouth joined in on the sensations, nipping and kissing at the back of her neck. She opened her eyes, and found Cara watching her before leaning in to capture her lips.

Kahlan was quickly lost to the kiss, to the tongues sliding against each other, to skin sliding against skin, to warm scents, and rustling sheets. Cara was all around her, drowning her senses.

Until she realized that there was still a mouth at her neck and two sets of hands on her body.

Kahlan tore away so fast she was seeing colours for a moment. She pulled up the sheets to cover her bare torso as she spun around, and froze at the sight that greeted her.

There were two Cara's.

Kahlan gaped.

The Cara she had been cuddling and kissing was as bare as herself, looking up at her with worry that almost looked misplaced on her. The other Cara – the one that had been fondling her all too eagerly – simply lounged in all her nonchalant glory as she watched Kahlan with barely mustered confusion.

Kahlan gaped some more, jaw loosening.

Two Cara's. In her bed. Naked.

"Mistress?" the worried Cara said, asking what was wrong with the simple word.

Two Cara's in her bed, naked, calling her mistress.

"Mother Confessor," the worriless Cara insisted, trying to snap Kahlan out of her daze.

Two Cara's in her bed, naked, calling her mistress and Mother Confessor respectively.

Kahlan swallowed, darting her eyes between them. She knew she should have been wondering what magic was involved to make it happen, that she should have been worried for Cara as an individual, for her safety, but then they reached for her, and her mind filled with thoughts that weren't entirely wholesome.

* * *

Kahlan woke with a start, finding herself back at their camp in the forest. Her breathing was considerably calmer than it had been in her dream, which she took advantage off to take in her surroundings. Cara was lying next to her on her own bedroll, facing away, seemingly unaware. Zedd was lying across from them, asleep, and Richard was sitting near the fire, carving at a piece of wood.

Her eyes drifted to Cara, then to Richard, then back to Cara.

Shaking her head, she turned onto her other side and tried to get back to sleep.

* * *

**Hm, I'm not sure. Is this an UST-chapter or simply torture for my readers? Hahaha.**

**I've recently gathered a few prompts, but if you have any that you simply must share, I'll take them.**

**SynergyFox; **I bet this didn't cross your mind when you submitted that prompt, did it? Ahaha. Or maybe it did, I don't know.


End file.
